Wicked passion
by editsullivan
Summary: Behind her Master's back, Nessin the Dark Jedi apprentice is ready to have some fun with the captured Pureblood Sith brothers of Korriban. After she visits their prison cell, she'll bend them to her will to satisfy her wicked passion. Rated M for mature.


**Wicked passion**

An Old Republic erotica

"So many of them." Nessin said with awe watching the Pureblood Sith in chains marching in front of them.

"Yes." XoXaan replied. "They are a perfect specimens for our cause."

"But can we contain them?" Nessin inquired.

Looking at her apprentice, XoXaan said in a cold tone. "Never doubt it. We are much stronger and smarter than them. They don't stand the chance."

Bowing her head Nessin replied. "You are wise my Master. I know we will prevail and thrive again."

A cold, sly smile appeared on XoXaan's pale face. She was certain they found a true treasure within Korriban. _And this treasure would give us not just power,_ _but our future as well,_ she thought watching the rest of the red-skinned Sith ushered into the building. Turning to Nessin, she said.

"See you at dinner."

After XoXaan left, Nessin stayed for a while thinking about the Purebloods. She had never seen an alien species like them before and a sudden curiosity took over her. Although they looked humanoid, their crimson skin and strange facial features were something to behold.

"I might take a closer look." She murmured with a sly grin thinking about the two that caught her attention.

That night after dinner, instead of heading home, Nessin approached the building that was a temporary home for some of the more aggressive Siths. After taking over, they ran into a few who were not as cooperative as others were. Those Sith were locked up and she couldn't wait to see them. Nessin was never an obedient padawan, let alone a docile Dark Jedi apprentice. Her rebellious nature and strength with the Force was the one that caught XoXaan's attention. After her initiation, she became a right hand to XoXaan. However, Nessin was always up for a challenge and _tonight was no exception, _she thought as she knocked on the thick metal door.

"What do you want Nessin?" The short, stocky man asked eyeing the blonde beauty standing outside.

"I want to take a look at the prisoners." She replied in an eager tone. Then with a malicious smile, she added. "I need to know if they bleed like us."

A wide grin appeared on the man's face and then he said.

"You are one wicked one...Nessin. No wonder XoXaan chose you."

Winking at him, she said in a sweet voice.

"After I'm done with them I let you clean up."

With a frown he said. "Don't get too cocky now." Gesturing for her to step in, he added. "Hurry up before I change my mind."

Once she was inside, he locked the door. Turning to her, with a mischievous grin he said.

"Whatever you do, don't make a lot of noise."

Placing her finger on her lips, she said.

"I'll be a good girl. I promise."

Leaving the guard behind, she walked deeper into the building. As she walked past the doors, using the Force, she searched for them. Her boots made a soft squeaky sound on the polished floor as she approached a door with a small round window. Inside were two Siths sitting on their beds.

As she placed her hand on the metal door, she whispered. "Brothers?"

_Just what I need, _she thought with an evil smile looking at them through the glass.

After unlocking the door and stepping inside, she leaned against the door and quickly measured them up.

The one with short dark hair stood up and glared at her suspiciously.

"What do you want?" He asked.

From his face, her eyes landed on his wide hairless chest and then to his hands that were curled up into fists.

"What I want is." She said with a sweet voice pushing away from the door. Stepping closer and gazing into his crimson eyes, she said.

"I want to have a good time." Saying that she traced her delicate pale fingers on his muscular chest.

"We don't couple with your kind." The one with the dark hair replied.

"Oh you don't?" She asked feigning hurt. "And why is that?"

Twirling her fingers into her long blonde hair, she cooed. "Am I not pretty enough?"

Then before he could have replied, she lifted his body off the floor and send him flying toward the wall. At the same time, his brother sprung up and tried to grab her. Quickly, she Force-choked him and rendered him to his knees.

A small chuckle left her mouth looking at him struggling. Although they possessed traces of the Force, still they were no match for her.

"Like I said." She said letting the bald one go. "I want to have a good time tonight and I want you two to cooperate."

Cradling his head, the dark-haired Sith spat bloody saliva on the floor and said with distaste.

"What if we refuse?"

"Then after I killed you both, I go to the next cell and have my way." She replied with a firm tone.

"What do you want us to do?" The bald one asked looking up to her face.

"What's your name?" She asked gazing into his eyes.

"My name is Stegnos." He replied. Nodding his head toward the other one, he said. "And this is my younger brother Dran."

Turning her attention to Dran, she said.

"Remove your clothes."

"Do as she says." Stegnos begged his brother.

"Listen to your brother." Nessin chimed motioning for him to stand up. "Don't worry I won't bite." She added with a grin.

Reluctantly, Dran stood up and took his clothes off. As her eyes roamed over his naked body, Nessin's pulse quickly elevated seeing him. Then she turned toward Stegnos. After removing his clothes, he stood in front of her in a nude.

"Come closer." Nessin beckoned Stegnos.

Stepping closer, he looked into her blue eyes and said.

"What is that you require of me?"

"Oh so polite." She cooed. "I think I like you." She added with a thin smile. "Come and undress me."

Glancing toward Dran, Stegnos nodded his head signaling his brother to behave.

Then he turned his attention back to the blonde woman. After removing her vest and top, he squatted down and pulled her boots off and then her pants, leaving only a light blue sheer undershirt that showed off her beautiful curves.

While his brother undressed her, Dran curiously looked at her. He had never seen a naked human woman before and the view was quite amazing, giving him a surge of excitement.

Beckoning him to come closer, Dran walked up to them and stood behind her. Wrapping his fingers within her hair, he pulled her head back and planted a kiss on her right temple, while his brother gently bit down on her cheeks. The smell of her hair and the taste of her flawless skin made Dran's blood boil. In that moment he forgot about everything else and wanted nothing but to enjoy her.

Placing her hand on the top of Stegnos head, she said in a hushed tone as she pushed him down in front of her.

"I want you to kiss me...down there."

Lifting up one of her legs, she placed it on his wide shoulders and pulled his head toward her sex.

"As you wish." Stegnos murmured. Grabbing hold of her buttocks, he pulled her body closer to his face.

While his mouth latched onto her sensitive parts, she turned her head and looked into Dran's eyes.

Seeing his brother enjoying his time, Dran tilted her face up and pressed his lips to hers. A small shudder swept through Nessin feeling his tendrils touching her face. Lifting up her hand, she gently touched one of them. While his tongue played with hers, he cupped one of her perky breasts and squeezed it a little making her moan into his mouth.

The amazing sensations that rushed through her body made Nessin's legs shake and tremble. While Stegnos skilled mouth worked on her, Dran broke the kiss. Pinching her erect nipple between his fingers, he leaned forward and sucked the tender bud into his mouth.

"Ahhhh….yes." She moaned running her hand through his dark hair.

After a minute of teasing, and feeling his engorged manhood at the small of her back, she whispered into Dran's ear.

"I want you to lay down on the bed."

Letting her go, he walked to the bed and lay flat on his back.

"That's enough for now." Nessin said pushing Stegnos's face away. She was getting close to reaching her climax and she wasn't ready to spoil the fun.

Kneeling down on the bed, she ran her hands up Dran's muscular legs. When she reached his thick, erect manhood, she wrapped her hand around it and squeezed it. A small pleasurable moan left his mouth looking at her playing with him.

_Looks strange, _she thought measuring him up. The prominent ridges on his length felt and looked different than any other men she had ever been with before.

Feeling Stegnos behind her she moaned gazing at Dran. "Look at me." Pushing her hips toward the other man, she opened her legs wider allowing him to enter her.

"Oh...ahhhh." She whimpered as he filled her up. Then her mouth came down on Dran's erect manhood.

"Oh Maker." Dran moaned watching his length disappearing into her mouth.

Holding onto her hips, Stegnos slowly and rhythmically moved in and out of her giving him an extraordinary feeling. This was his first intercourse with a human female and her sex felt much tighter than the Sith women he was used to, giving him a difficult time concentrating. He didn't want her to be dissatisfied, fearing that might cause their demise.

Running her tongue over the soft, warm skin gave Nessin pure pleasure. She loved the feeling of being powerful over men when she performed an act like this. When she looked up, the expression on Dran's face was priceless. The mixture of vulnerability and amusement on his face felt greatly satisfying.

"Do you like it?" She teased moving her hand up and down.

"Yes." Dran replied sensing his climax was getting near.

"Not yet big boy." She cooed squeezing the base of his sex. "I want both of you inside me."

"Both of us?" Dran asked confused.

Nodding her head and with a wicked smile, she said.

"Stegnos lay down."

After removing himself, Stegnos lay beside his brother and watched her climbing onto him. Gradually Stegnos submerged within her thighs, making him shutter with great pleasure. Leaning forward, she sucked his lower lip into her mouth, and then she said with a sly grin.

"Come and get me Dran. What are you waiting for?"

Getting up, and placing his legs on either side of his brothers, Dran kneeled behind her and gazed at her enticing backside moving up and down on his brother's length. The view was tremendously arousing and he wanted nothing but to take her.

Then a frown appeared on his face thinking that he might be going to hurt her and he stalled for a bit.

Between moans she said.

"Do it now or I swear I will kill you."

Placing himself at her entrance, he slowly pushed inside her making Nessin tremble with pain and pleasure.

"Oh..ahhhh...oh...Maker." She whimpered feeling great pressure within her body. As Dran started to move his hips, Nessin felt lost in ecstasy. Stegnos watched as her mouth formed a perfect 'O' and then her eyes found his. There was something so amazing about the way she looked at him. Grabbing onto her hair, he pulled her face down and invaded her mouth with his tongue. Simultaneously all three of them moved with a perfect rhythm bringing them toward an amazing experience that would rock their bodies to the core.

A muffled scream left her mouth when she finally came undone. The wonderful ecstasy that swept through her felt so astonishing, from the great pleasure her whole body trembled shaking the bed beneath them. Then she heard Stegnos groaning when he reached his climax, spilling his seed inside her. Digging his fingers into her hips, Dran let out a loud growl, as his orgasm shook his sweat-drenched body. Then he pulled himself out and slumped down on the bed beside them. As his breathing started to slow down, he turned toward his brother and Nessin watching them kissing.

"That was amazing." She said feeling breathless looking at Stegnos's elated face.

Twirling her finger around one of his tendrils, she added. "I think I'm going to keep you both."

"Keep us?" Stegnos asked.

Placing her index finger on top of his nose she said with a smile.

"We'll make a great team, don't you think?"

"Does that mean we're getting out of here?" Dran asked running his hand over the smooth skin of her leg.

Pulling up one of her eyebrows, she looked at him and said.

"In time, yes, but for now on let's just enjoy this night."

With a wicked grin, she added.

"We're not done yet."

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed my story. **

****Reviews are welcome. And don't forget to check out my other stories here on Fanfiction, or my Sci-fi/Fantasy books, Chora and Marked on Amazon. ****  
********Also, look me up on Pinterest or on Deviantart/editsulli for some sexy illustrations.********

**Regards,**

**Edit**


End file.
